


Chase of Despair

by Maelstorm0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia Boss Riku, Master/Pet, Obsession, Pet Roxas, Pet Sora, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstorm0/pseuds/Maelstorm0
Summary: Honda Riku a young man who controls one of the most powerful mafia organizations in The Destiny Islands, known as 'The Heartless' who encounters a young boy names Hikaru Sora, after becoming obsessed with the boy he kidnaps him and tries to make him his pet, will Sora overcome this trial or will he fall into the demons clutches forever.





	Chase of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt writing a mafia au please tell me if I need help

In a high school in the city knows as The Destiny, a young boy with chocolate brown hair, with clear blue eyes, gazes out of the window, as his teacher makes a lecture, Hikaru Sora rolls his eyes as he tunes in and out on his teacher, while he is making a lecture on Greek Mythology once again, its beliefs and ideals. His teacher notices that the boy want paying attention to the man so he smirks and prepares a question for him.  
"Mr. Hikaru, who was the three gods that killed Cronus?" Mr. Strife asked him.  
"It's Hades, Poseidon and Zeus," Sora listed "along with their sisters, Hestia, Demeter, Hera."  
"Well done,"Mr. Strife said "now when Cronos the King of the Titanes and the god of time, in particular time when viewed as a destructive, all-devouring force. He ruled the cosmos during the Golden Age after castrating and deposing his father Ouranos. In fear of a prophecy that he would in turn be overthrown by his own son, Cronos swallowed each of his children as they were born. Rhea managed to save the youngest, Zeus, by hiding him away on the island of Krete, and fed Kronos a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes. The god grew up, forced Kronos to disgorge his swallowed offspring, and led the Olympians in a ten year war against the Titanes, driving them in defeat into the pit of Tartaros. Many human generations later, Zeus released Kronos and his brothers from their prison, and made the old Titan king of the Elysian Islands, home of the blessed dead....."  
He continues the lecture and Sora continues to stare out of the window, gazing into the world that would soon end, due to the latest terrorism, and the latest president of the United States of America, that could possibly cause World War Three. He simply sighs as he begins to drift into sleep, he wished he would never wake up but he knew that was impossible.  
Meanwhile, in one of the skyscrapers in the city a silver haired boy just below the age of nineteen flicks through reports of the latest stock they received. Honda Riku, boss of the mafia that his family controls for generation, A young man walks in as in huge impossible red spiky hair bounces as he walks, he hold three folders each contain on cases and a person.  
"Hello Lea," The teen said as he places the reports, "what do you need?"  
"I'm here to deliver the latest reports on the shipment we planned, still successful," Axel read through the "and on the the person....hm, you wanted a full background, DNA and medical treatment check, correct?"  
"Yes, Hikaru Sora."  
Axel flickers his eyes from the reports to his boss, he witnesses his eyes swirl of lust, desire and obsession, Axel simply sighs. "You realize that he is my boyfriends brother, correct?"  
Riku simply chuckles at the statement,"Boyfriend, you joking, Axel. When he said he did dent want you, what did you do?" Riku smirks at the redhead "you raped him for days, drugged him and brainwashed him, in order to be you perfect little toy. What is its name, Roxas?"  
Lea flinches at the name he goes by when going on collections or breaking into organizations in order to retrieve files. "Yes, I did that.... I make donations to his mother and her three other sons, so they won't be financially unstable."  
"Doesn't-change-a-thing" Riku said taking the reports "ah, Sora... age seventeen, petite sized, lean, a bit of baby fat, outgoing, lower class life, mother Hikaru Mikuru, brothers; Cloud Strife a teacher,Roxas and Ventus. Sarcastic, kind, assertive and intelligent.. hm submissive?."  
"He is usually seen in a bar that Cid operates in," informed Lea "he is there with Ventus in order to find their twin."  
"Thanks..." Riku thanked "Lea do you regret joining me?"  
"No, thanks to you I have my own slave and boyfriend."  
"Good answer, dismissed."  
Lea slightly bows and walks outside of the office, where he is encountered by a petite woman with the palest skin, blonde hair and blue eyes in a white office uniform.  
"Ah Naminé," greeted Lea "it's been a while hasn't it?"  
"Yes it has," the girl said "Lea, your needed on floor twenty, Marluxia has told me your required to go undercover, also bring Roxas with you he's required." Naminé takes her tablet out of the handbag "plus you'll be needing his hacking skills, his ability to make any make attracted to him."  
"Great...." Lea mutters.  
"Lea, I know you hate bringing him along with you, I'm his friend as well but if you don't I can arrange someone else to take your spot,"  
Naminé began to type swiftly to find info on any agent that has the same requirements for this mission.  
"No it's... its fine Naminé" Lea said "I'll take the mission..."  
"Good" The woman smiles "your target is the Sheikh of Dubai, you need to retrieve the files that he has hidden in his office, he occasionally host feasts for his friends and to show his status, it'll be next week, your plane will be leaving at three a.m. Thursday."  
"Understood," Lea said "bye 'Memory Witch'."  
Naminé shudders at the nickname of hers, she is the best person for memory manipulation on targets by hacking and hypnosis, she can hypnotize a person and alter their senses, so they obey her and won't see her.  
She walks into the set of doors before Honda Riku's office, she opens it revealing a white desk with piles of reports and sets on bookshelves on documents. She sighs in annoyance as walks over to her desk examining the paperwork, after checking a few she raised an eyebrow, on the sheets another mafia known as the Yakuza are receiving a shipment of illegal weapons, she types in the report and sends it to Riku and Terra.  
She hated being the  
In a car, Sora is waiting in the back along with his brothers, Ventus and his brother who is driving it and also his teacher Cloud, he looks up into the sky looking at the dull gray clouds, he types a message to Ventus not wanting Cloud to listen to what they have in plan.  
Ventus: Sora are you sure your going again?  
Sora: loading.... Yes I am! My informant told me he was seen there last week  
Ventus: loading....I'll go with you  
Sora:loading.... don't! I can take care you myself, plus Kairi goes there every night so she's my lookout along with Larxene.  
Ventus: loading.... but please be careful... I don't want you to disappear  
Sora:loading....DW don't you know me?  
Ventus chuckles and gives his brother a small smile. Cloud looks at the two with his mirror and raises an eyebrow but decides not to get involved, little did he know that it would change everything, with one visit to a bar.  
It was midnight Sora went to the bathroom, with a small box he pulls out one of the drawers revealing fake earrings and nose piercings and opens the top of the box revealing gothic makeup. He begins put eyeliner, black lipstick and eyeshadow, he places two magnet piecing on his left eyebrow, one on his nose, and two on the bottom lip. He immediately puts on a black t-shirt with a RV in white, along with a red plaited shirt and black jeans and boots, along with a chocker. He walks back to the front door and leaves but quickly and quietly locks it.  
He begins to walk to the red light district of the city as it is full of bars crowded and several hookers, he finally reaches Cid's bar and opens it, of course there's a disco. He scans the room to find Kairi and Larxene at a table with clear view of anything in their, hewalks over to where Cid himself was stationed.  
"Have you seen Roxas?" He asks the barman "seriously I mean it.... have you actually?"  
"Yes I have" the middle aged man said "he was here but left."  
Sora 'tsked' at this information and bites on a finger, "did he say where he was going or at least a lodation?"  
"Nope sorry, kid" Cid said.  
Sora began to get up but halted by Cid.  
"Now kid come on, enjoy life" Cid said "here, have one on the house!"  
"You sure this isn't drugged?" Sora said.  
"No promises," Cid said.  
Sora sighed and drinks it, the foul taste causes him to nearly gag at the taste.  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the bar, Lea and Riku are in it.  
"Come on Riku!" Lea said "loosen up a bit!"  
"I will," Riku said "I just need a few more, then that's it."  
In the corner of his eye he turned to the counter and smirks, at the brunette alone, drinking in a place like this.  
"Sora...." Riku smirks as his eyes swirl in lust.  
Lea pales at the scene, for the second time Riku was in the same room as Sora, he must be depressed at the fact that he can't find Roxas. Riku begins to get up and walks over to the counter, with his 'charming persona.'  
Sora turns to him, his jaw nearly fell to the ground, he was staring at a male nearly to his age, so tall, handsome and fit.  
"Wanna dance, cutie" Riku smirking.  
"Nope, not until you get me another drink, then we'll start dancing."  
Sora immediately cursed to himself, he knew that was lesson one on meeting strangers in a bar, he could drug it, he fell for whatever hold this male has on him, he realizes that this wasn't his first meeting with the man and ponders on why he feels so familiar.  
"Hey!" Riku shouts getting his attention "here's your drink."  
"...Thanks," Sora gulps it all down.  
Riku smirks inside, while Sora was thinking,he motioned Cid to spike his drink, his body will be sensitive to any touch that he receives.  
"Now shall we?" Riku grabs Sora as a slow dance song plays as everyone begins to dance slowly.  
Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist as Sora wrapped his arms around his neck, occasionally Sora would moan at what was this pleasure. Sora soon began to slowly close his eyes, as he was in a never ending slow dance that was going in circles, soon the boy went unconscious, as Riku smirks, he hears to people call Sora' name, he motioned two of his henchmen to occupy them until he leaves, he carries Sora on his back outside as Lea waits for them at his black car.  
"You know what your doing right?" Lea asks "once you break him, there's no turning back."  
"I know" he smirks.  
They enter the car as Lea begins to drive back to their base, Riku smirks as removes the fake piercings and he massages Sora's head, the boy groans, as Riku's eyes lit up, Sora will be his whether he desired it or not. 

 

Honda Riku: age nineteen, head boss.  
Hikaru Sora age seventeen triplet with Roxas and Ventus, Riku's pet, formerly a student to twilight public school.  
Takemura Lea(Axel) age nineteen a month older than Riku, the underboss.  
Kuroda Naminé age eighteen is the administrator, mind-programmer and hacker.  
Ogyu Terra age twenty, a capo(which is a Lieutenant).  
Hikaru Roxas age seventeen, triplet with Sora and Ventus executive and Lea's pet, former student to twilight public school.  
Hikaru Cloud age twenty-two, a teacher to twilight public school.  
Hikaru Ventus age seventeen, triplet with Roxas and Sora, still a student to twilight public school.  
I wanted Naminé to be in the mafia so I decided this would the best considering she is able to manipulate memories(even thought its Sora and those who are connected to him), and don't worry she's a goodie(hate using that word!)


End file.
